


Голгофа

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль и Кроули беседуют после встречи на Голгофе.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021





	Голгофа

Над Иерусалимом бушует гроза, и в свете молний Азирафаэль прекрасно может разглядеть каждую черточку лица Кроули.

Дождя все нет, и Азирафаэль уверен, что его и не будет. Кроули лишь пожимает плечами, подливая себе из кувшина вино. Они ждут, и оба плохо понимают, что именно.

— Когда это все закончится… — начинает Азирафаэль.

Но Кроули только качает головой.

— Ничего не закончится, ангел. Не сейчас. Ты же сам все видел. Ты был там. Ты стоял рядом со мной. Он простил их.

— Надолго ли? — вздыхает Азирафаэль.

Кроули молча подливает вино и себе, и ангелу.

— Навсегда, — наконец говорит он. — Иначе это все просто лишено смысла. 

Азирафаэль смотрит на него слишком долго, слишком внимательно.

— Ты правда веришь в это? 

Кроули медленно кивает, не понимая, откуда ждать подвоха.

— Это хорошо, что ты веришь в добро, — заявляет Азирафаэль.

Кроули лишь усмехается и подмигивает ему, поднимая свой кубок. 

Он ничего не отвечает, но ему кажется, что они оба — да, и Азирафаэль тоже! — боятся себе признаться: Ад и Рай просто начнут новый виток противостояния. И что им до этих слов: «Прости им, ибо не знают, что делают».


End file.
